A cross-connect system within a telecommunications digital network facilitates the installation, rerouting, testing, monitoring, restoration, and repair of digital telecommunications apparatus. Such a system includes a plurality of digital cross-connect modules. A typical module includes a housing which provides an RF-EMI shield for its internal components preventing RF signal energy from entering and interfering with digital signals in adjacent modules. The module includes a pair of input jack ports electrically connected to one another and a pair of output jack ports electrically connected to one another. Each of the jack ports is adapted to receive a plug terminating a coaxial cable. A switching circuit in the housing normally electrically connects one of the input jack ports to one of the output jack ports in the absence of an electrical plug being received in each of the other input jack port and the other output jack port. The housing also contains a monitor jack port electrically connected to the one output jack port to permit monitoring of the output signal.
Such a module is conventionally used in a panel system with plural additional modules. The cross-connection feature of the switch provides suitable electric connections to coaxial cables connected to the one input jack port and the one output jack port. Alternative connections are provided by securing patch cords or looping plugs into the other of the input jack port or the output jack port, as is well known.
One known type of cross-connect module is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,104. Each module houses separate enclosed units consisting of a separate enclosure for each of its input monitor jack ports, an output monitor jack port, an input switching jack port assembly, and an output switching jack port assembly, each on the front panel of the housing. A coaxial cable extends from each of the monitoring jack ports and is connected to its respective input switching jack port assembly or the output switching jack port assembly. The module further contains two coaxial cables extending from the two switching jack ports and terminating in coaxial connector jack ports which are attached to the rear of the housing. Such a modular design provides satisfactory services for digital cross-connect systems. There exists, however, limitations with respect to digital signal transmission performance. The design purpose of each of the two monitor jack ports is restricted to monitoring the transmission of signal. Access to digital signals for patching, interconnecting and cross-connecting is achieved through other jack ports. Operating efficiency in terms of return loss over a wide frequency range is less than satisfactory. Such a module is an assemblage of discrete assembled units and interconnecting cabling within the confines of a housing requiring use of more space.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.